


kenapa begitu sulit

by siucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, HayaMomo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotarou hanya ingin tim basket Rakuzan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Akademi Touou, sekali lagi. [HayaMomo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kenapa begitu sulit
> 
> an original fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> kuroko no basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> i gain no profit

 

 

 

Bola oranye digiring ke tengah lapangan, tepat di garis horizontal putih Hayama Kotarou melompat, bola basket dilempar menuju _ring_.

Membentur lingkaran besi.

Kotarou meringis, "Sekali lagi."

Pagi itu tim basket Rakuzan sedang bersiap-siap, sebagai tuan rumah di ajang latih tanding bersama Akademi Touou. Mibuchi Reo, sebagai wakil kapten kini berkeliling mengecek persiapan dan kebersihan lapangan. Sekali lagi ia berang melihat rekannya masih asik berkeringat di tengah arena pertandingan.

Reo menyahut, "Kotarou, lapangan ini sudah dibersihkan. Sudah kubilang pakai gym sebelah."

Kotarou melompat, melakukan _dunk_ sambil tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, Reo-nee! Sebentar lagi!"

Reo mendengus, melipat tangan di dada. "Kau daritadi bilang sebentar lagi terus."

Kotarou terkekeh, beranjak seraya mendribel bola, "Ya, ya, ini aku selesai."

Reo merengut, lalu berbalik memimpin jalan. "Kita harus _briefing_ sekarang, Akademi Touou sebentar lagi sampai."

Kotarou beringsut maju, menyamakan langkah dengan Reo, "Aku sudah tidak sabar melawan _ace_ nya _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_!"

Reo hanya mendengus pelan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tekad Kotarou, hanya saja ia khawatir kalau rekannya terlalu antusias nanti malah berlebihan.

Keduanya keluar dari lapangan basket khusus lapis satu—yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai arena latih tanding Rakuzan versus Akademi Touou. Di luar gym seluruh anggota tim basket sudah berkumpul, kaptennya memimpin di depan. Reo dan Kotarou ikut bergabung ke barisan.

Akashi Seijuuro mengomando. Berpetuah mengenai persiapan latih tanding, meminta laporan dari para anggota kepercayaan.

"Anggota dari lapis tiga sudah membersihkan lapangan, tadi aku dan anggota lapis dua juga sudah mengelap bola-bolanya. Terakhir aku baru saja menjemput Kotarou yang seenaknya memakai lapangan." Reo melaporkan.

Seorang anggota dari lapis tiga beranjak, "Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku izin untuk mengecek lapangan lagi, kapten!"

Akashi mengangguk setuju.

Kotarou tertawa ringan, "Kalau begitu tolong, ya!"

Reo menyikut, Kotarou nyengir tak berdosa.

Akashi berdehem, "Aku dapat laporan dari manajernya, mereka sudah berangkat dari penginapan ke mari. Tidak ada perubahan, semuanya masih sama dengan apa yang kita rapatkan kemarin. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kalian bisa menyapa tim lawan. Jaga sikap, sopan kepada mereka, kita adalah tuan rumah. Tunjukkan etika dan kelakuan baik."

"Siap!" seru anggota tim serempak.

"Lapis tiga, sambut Akademi Touou di depan gerbang sekolah, lapis dua membantu lapis satu bersiap-siap di lapangan. Orang-orang yang sudah kutunjuk bermain lekas lah bersiap. Kalau tak ada pertanyaan, bubar."

Para anggota tim basket mulai tercerai, berpencar memenuhi tugas masing-masing. Karena lawan mereka adalah sekolah dengan tim basket terbaik di Tokyo—juga terpilih sebagai juara nasional, tim reguler lah yang turun, ditambah beberapa pemain cadangan yang diambil dari lapis dua. Akashi, Reo, Kotarou, Nebuya dan anggota tim reguler bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian.

Jersey tim dikenakan, tim inti lekas kembali ke lapangan. Melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan.

Kotarou sekali lagi berlatih. Setelah rehat sebentar kini ia tidak lagi meleset. Tembakannya menjebol _ring_ semua. Tertawa puas, ia kini menantang rekannya _one on one_. Nebuya yang sedang menganggur langsung mengiyakan. Reo mengingatkan agar mereka tidak bertengkar karena harus jaga sikap saat tamu undangan sudah di hadapan.

Seorang anggota tim dari lapis tiga menyahut dari pintu, lalu bergegas menghampiri Akashi yang sedang mengecek ulang kekokohan _ring_ bersama anggota jangkung. Menerima informasi dari penyambut tamu, Akashi meminta agar perwakilan Akademi Touou boleh masuk karena ia sendiri mengenalnya.

Si anggota lapis tiga menurut canggung, lalu berbalik membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Seorang gadis berseragam tampak, membuat seisi ruang gym terpana.

Manajer tim basket Akademi Touou, Momoi Satsuki salah tingkah. Tidak biasa jadi pusat perhatian, ia menggeleng cepat atas tawaran langsung menemui kapten Rakuzan. Anggota lapis tiga sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Momoi takluk juga.

Akashi menyambut dengan uluran tangan, "Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu, Momoi?"

Momoi berusaha mengabaikan tatap beringas dari para laki-laki di dalam gym, lalu membalas uluran tangan Akashi dengan gagap gempita. "A-a-ah... ya, ba-baik. A-aku ingin menyapa, ka-kami sudah sampai dan tim sedang menunggu di luar..." Momoi berkeringat, ia tahu sebabnya bukan karena ketakutan pada Akashi (lagipula Akashi tidak lagi menakutkan), tapi pada sorot ganas tim basket Rakuzan.

Sadar akan ketidaknyamanan rekannya semasa SMP dulu, Akashi melirik tajam pada seisi ruangan. Sontak seluruh anggota kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, pura-pura pemanasan dan peregangan.

Momoi lega sesaat.

Kotarou termasuk yang diintimidasi Akashi. Betapa ia sempat tergugu akan kehadiran seorang gadis asing di kandangnya. Malah sampai tidak sempat menghalau gerakan Nebuya ketika pertahanannya diterobos.

Eikichi Nebuya tertawa, ia baru saja melewati Hayama Kotarou dengan mudah. Berkata, butuh seratus tahun bagi Kotarou untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi gurauan itu tidak digubris. Setelah gadis berambut pink berbalik dari hadapan Akashi, Kotarou langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arahnya.

Mencegat, memburu napas, lalu menyahut riang, "Minta nomor hapenya, dong!"

'Buk!'

Reo langsung melempar bola basket ke kepala Kotarou.

.

.

.

**kenapa begitu sulit**

**an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

**kuroko no basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**i gain no profit**

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki merasa gelisah, Aomine Daiki tahu tetapi tidak peduli. Lagian, siapa suruh mau-maunya menyapa Akashi sendirian.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Siapa suruh Dai-chan menghilang sampai membuat Wakamatsu-senpai ikut mencari kemana-mana! Sakurai-kun juga tidak berani ikut ke dalam, tak kusangka juga Akashi-kun akan menyuruh masuk ke dalam..."

Aomine menguap, "Aku cuma cari minuman."

"Alasan," dengus Momoi keras.

"Yaudah, jangan ngintil di belakangku."

"Bi-biarin!"

Sejak kepulangan Momoi dari gym Rakuzan, Aomine tahu ada yang terjadi di sana. Tapi bukan masalah serius, paling cuma Momoi yang butuh perlindungan.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Aomine setelah mendengus malas.

"Ti-tidak," Momoi mengalih pandang, semakin mengeratkan pegangan di jaket Aomine, "Ra-Rakuzan mengerikan..."

"Tentu saja, mereka juara Inter High."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku," dengus Momoi melipat dahi.

Tim Basket Akademi Touou tiba di depan pintu gym SMA Rakuzan, disambut langsung oleh kapten mereka dengan senyum akrab. "Selamat datang di Rakuzan, tim basket Akademi Touou."

Wakamatsu Kousuke, sebagai kapten tim basket Touou langsung menegapkan tubuh, menjauhi panik dan menyambut uluran tangan Akashi Seijuurou, "Y-ya, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami."

Akashi masih menahan senyum, memersilakan tamunya masuk, "Kami sudah menunggu, kita akan bertanding satu jam lagi."

Tim basket Akademi Touou melenggang masuk ke dalam gym. Tidak banyak terpukau, sebab kemewahan gedung olahraga mereka kurang lebih setara dengan Rakuzan. Para pemain bergegas mengganti pakaian di ruang yang sudah ditunjukkan, Momoi mengintil di belakang.

Wakamatsu menoleh, "Katanya mau nunggu di lapangan?"

Momoi meringis, "Ti-tidak jadi, hehehe." benar, mana mungkin Momoi tahan ditatap oleh para lelaki beringas.

Sang kapten mengernyit, "Ya sudah, err... kau tidak bawa perasan lemon atau makanan dalam bentuk apa pun untuk kami, kan?"

Senyum mengembang, latar bunga-bunga menghias aura Momoi, "Tentu saja aku bawa, kapten!"

"Wa-waaa!" Wakamatsu spontan mundur, "e-eh, maksudku, kau harus menunggu di lapangan!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukan itu! Ah, benar, kau harus menyapa kapten Rakuzan. Dia temanmu, kan?"

Momoi mengerutkan dahi, "Iya, sih, tapi kan tadi sudah."

Wakamatsu gelagapan, bingung mencari alasan, "Ka-kalau begitu kau harus mempelajari tim Rakuzan!"

"Sudah, kan."

"Be-belum pasti, kan!"

Momoi menatap, menyelidik, "Kenapa kapten terlihat mengusirku?"

"Bu-bukan itu... masa' iya kau mau berada di ruang ganti laki-laki?!"

Momoi semakin mengerutkan dahi, "Kan memang itu tempatku juga sebagai manajer, kapten."

Wakamatsu bersumpah ia tidak mau frontal. Masakan Momoi sama dengan senjata biologis yang mampu memusnahkan umat manusia. Pertandingan dengan Rakuzan belum mulai, masa hidup Wakamatsu masih panjang, mana rela ia berakhir dengan icip-icip resep spesial manajernya.

Mengeraskan rahang, memandang garang, Wakamatsu berucap tegas, "Tunggu di lapangan, kubilang."

Momoi sontak terkejut, lalu tergagap, "Ba-baik..."

Pintu ruang ganti ditutup, menyisakan sang manajer sendirian.

Momoi enggan kembali, tatapan anak-anak Rakuzan sungguh bengis. Mengerikan sekali. Momoi khawatir, jangan-jangan data-data yang ia kumpulkan dan prediksinya mengenai tim basket Rakuzan meleset.

"Ah, mana mungkin," katanya bicara sendiri. "Paling juga itu hanya perasaanku..."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Momoi Satsuki meneguhkan niat. Bergerak satu langkah, lalu berhenti, berpikir lagi.

Sarat cemas dihempas jauh-jauh. Momoi mengukuhkan nyali, berjalan tegap menyusuri lorong hingga berhenti di depan pintu gym yang terbuka. Melihat Akashi di sana, juga seluruh anggota reguler sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Benar juga, tunggu di luar saja," Momoi tertawa miris. Pandangnya mengelilingi bangunan sekolah, sangat elit dan berkelas. Tapi juga Akademi Touou tidak kalah dalam hal fasilitas.

Seorang anggota yang tidak Momoi kenal memanggil dari ambang pintu, "Kapten meminta anda untuk masuk," katanya seraya mengalih pandang.

Momoi lantas menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak apa, aku di luar saja..."

"Eh, tapi..."

Momoi tahu lelaki ini begitu segan pada kaptennya, sehingga takut jika titah yang diberikan tidak terlaksana. Untuk keselematan orang ini juga, Momoi melangkah masuk, melawan gentar.

Tatap mata langsung mengarah padanya, Momoi sontak bergetar. _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa mereka begitu menakutkan?! Apa yang mereka lihat?! Ada apa di wajahku?_! Batinnya nelangsa.

Akashi menjeda giringan bola, menunggu Momoi menghampirinya, "Kenapa tidak bersama timmu?"

"Kapten menyuruhku tunggu di sini..." ujar Momoi pelan, tubuhnya berusaha menutup diri dari kisruh lapangan.

Sudut bibir terangkat naik, Akashi menekuk lutut, lalu melompat seraya melempar bola, masuk ke _ring_. "Tentu saja, dia mau kau mempelajari kami."

"E-eh?" Momoi salah tingkah, bingung, bukan karena ia takut Akashi tahu rencananya, tapi memang Momoi tahu pasti mantan kaptennya itu tahu.

"Pelajari saja semampumu, Momoi, kami tak akan kalah."

Sarat tantangan.

Entah kenapa pandangan ganas di belakang tidak lagi mengganggu Momoi Satsuki. Sang manajer jelas berjuang keras untuk timnya. Mereka datang bukan untuk kalah.

.

* * *

.

"Reo-nee, kita harus bicara serius."

Reo mendengus, memutar bola di atas jari telunjuknya, "Apa lagi?"

Alis Kotarou bertaut, menukik tajam, serius berlebihan. "Kita butuh manajer."

"Kita punya dua manajer, Kotarou, dua-duanya perempuan."

"Yang montok."

Reo menoleh ke arah _bench_ , "Apa yang kurang dari mereka?" tatap matanya menunjuk ke arah dua gadis yang sibuk menyiapkan handuk dan minuman isotonik, juga mencatat entah apa di papan jalannya.

"Kenapa sekolah seperti Akademi Touou punya manajer seperti itu, Reo-nee?! Kenapa kita tidak?" sekarang Kotarou merengek.

"Diamlah," Reo mendecih, "ingat apa yang Sei-chan bilang? Jaga sikap, jangan sembarangan, apalagi seperti tadi. Kau sungguh memalukan. Kita ini tuan rumah, Kotarou."

"Aku tahu...!" kini Kotarou terlihat uring-uringan, ia mendaratkan tubuh di bangku besi sambil menyahut malas, "tadi aku kelepasan."

Reo tidak peduli lagi. Ia kembali melakukan peregangan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah rekannya. Betapa kesal dirinya, Kotarou bukannya pemanasan malah menatap jauh ke _bench_ di seberang.

Pria feminim menoleh ke arah yang disorot Kotarou, melihat manajer tim Touou terlihat resah dan gelisah. Jelas tidak nyaman berada di tempatnya. Bagaimana tenang, para lelaki saja menatapnya lamat-lamat—mungkin juga disertai hasrat pribadi.

Reo menghela napas berat, "Kotarou."

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Kotarou."

Kotarou masih asik menyorot Momoi.

"Kotarou!"

Langsung Kotarou menoleh, "Ya, Reo-nee?"

"Astaga, kau ini," simpang tiga di pelipis Reo begitu kentara.

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf." Kotarou nyengir tak berdosa.

Napas dihela, Reo menatap malas, "Kalau kau mau mendapat perhatiannya, bermain dengan serius lah hari ini. Aku jamin si manajer akan terus melihatmu."

Lengang sesaat.

Kilau jernih menghinggap di mata Hayama Kotarou, dengan semangat ia meninju udara, "Benar juga! Yooosh! Aku akan serius hari ini!"

Reo tersenyum lega. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Nebuya melirik apatis. Akashi yang sejak tadi memerhatikan kini tersenyum puas.

Kalau timnya sudah serius, peluang menang akan jatuh ke tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Latih tanding basket antara tim Rakuzan dan Akademi Touou berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Skor sementara Rakuzan unggul dua poin di atas Akademi Touou. Masing-masing pemain sudah mengerahkan kemampuan maksimal dan kini istirahat sepuluh menit sebelum memasuki babak dua.

Pelatih Rakuzan, Shirogane Eiji berpetuah, berkata penyerangan harus tetap kuat di kuarter ketiga. Untuk selebihnya, biar Akashi yang mengambil alih komando.

Kalau disuruh memperkuat penyerangan, tentu saja kemampuan dribel cepat Hayama Kotarou dibutuhkan. Itu artinya... ia bisa mengambil perhatian manajer Akademi Touou sekali lagi!

Reo yang sadar akan fantasi liar rekannya langsung menyikut, Kotarou nyengir minta maaf.

Peluit ditiup, kuarter tiga, babak dua dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Momoi Satsuki seorang profesional. Ia yakin sekali tidak salah perhitungan. Pelatih juga tidak memprotes. Lantas perasaan apa yang mengguncang batinnya ini?

Rasa-rasanya ia salah kalau memerhatikan lapangan, menyelidik jalannya pertandingan. Laki-laki yang tadi asal minta nomor ponselnya tiada henti melirik ke arahnya. Astaga, bukankah dia sedang fokus mengalahkan lawan?

Dengan kemampuan pengamatannya, Momoi dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Kalau tatap mereka bertemu, Hayama Kotarou itu tidak bisa dilewati. Kalau Momoi mengalih pandang, pendribel cepat itu mudah dilewati—sekalipun sudah menggunakan empat jari untuk mempercepat gerak bolanya.

Dan kalau Kotarou dilewati, rekan-rekannya terlihat menenangkan, namun ada juga yang memarahi. Momoi tidak peduli.

Yang penting ia memerhatikan, menganalisa, menyimpulkan, dan melaporkan ke pelatih. Lagipula Dai-chan selalu bisa melewati si penggiring bola bernomor punggung tujuh, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

* * *

.

Memasuki kuarter empat, istirahat dua menit, Kotarou masih tidak meloloskan tatapannya ke bench di sebelah kiri. Terlihat salah satu anggota tim mereka meminta maaf ke arah Kotarou, mungkin terganggu karena terus-terusan dipandang. Kotarou ingat, itu _shooting_ _guard_ Touou, _three_ _point_ nya tidak pernah meleset, tapi entah apa salahnya ia berkali-kali minta maaf.

Akashi menoleh, "Kotarou, kau mendengarkan?"

Sontak Kotarou mengangguk cepat, "Ya, ya! Tentu saja!"

"Jangan menahan diri, kami membutuhkanmu."

Menyeringai penuh arti, titah kapten siap dilaksanakannya.

.

* * *

.

Latih tanding telah usai. Kedua tim membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum Akademi Touou keluar dari gym, Kotarou bergegas menghampiri _bench_ dan mengoprek tas olahraganya. Mengeluarkan deodoran, menyemprot tubuhnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu gym. Sesekali mengendus tubuh, yakin aroma keringat sudah tersamarkan.

Ia bersiul-siul ketika Momoi dan tim Touou akan melintas. Sadar akan marabahaya, Momoi langsung menggeser posisi dan berlindung di besarnya tubuh Aomine. Sang manajer pura-pura tidak melihat, meski tahu indera auralnya menyesap aroma sengat di antara keringat.

Karena harus menjaga etika dan sopan santun, Kotarou meratapi kepergian Akademi Touou-tidak, ia menyesali keputusannya karena tidak segera mengejar si manajer sebelum berpindah posisi-sebelum menghindarinya.

Alih-alih merengek, Hayama Kotarou justru menyimpul senyum penuh arti.

"Kotarou, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bantu kami membersihkan lapangan!" sahut Reo.

Kotarou tertawa, "Baik, Reo-nee! Aku datang!"

Bagi pemain inti yang sudah mengusai lelahnya, diwajibkan membantu lapis dua dan lapis tiga membersihkan lapangan. Kotarou belum melaksanakan tugas, ia berlari menghampiri Akashi yang sedang mengelap bola oranye.

"Akashi!" panggilnya antusias.

Sang kapten menoleh, "Ada apa, Hayama?"

"Cewek yang jadi manajer Touou itu siapa namanya?"

Akashi mengembuskan napas, sudah diduga ocehan Kotarou pasti tidak ada pentingnya. "Momoi," sahutnya pendek.

"Minta nomornya dong!" sahut Kotarou antusias.

Langsung mengerutkan dahi, namun Akashi dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. "Nanti, kutanya dulu ke orangnya."

"Ah, ayolah, Akashi, hanya nomor ponsel!"

"Kau mau mengganggunya?"

"Tidak, tidak, hahaha," Kotarou mengekeh, "aku mau kenalan, hehehe."

"Ponselku di tas, nanti kuberi."

Kotarou ingin sekali memeluk Akashi, tapi takut diserang. Akhirnya ia membungkuk terima kasih dengan semangat dan antusias kelewatan.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu kelas berlangsung kondusif di Akademi Touou. Memasuki jam istirahat, Aomine Daiki langsung menghampiri Momoi Satsuki yang duduk tiga meja di depannya. Si gadis _peach_ kaget, tidak biasanya Aomine menyapa duluan.

Layar ponsel Aomine ditampilkan, pemiliknya mendengus sebal, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Momoi mengernyit, "Apa sih?" ia baru saja mau makan, tapi nada bicara Aomine malah ngajak tengkar.

"Ini, baca. Kau jangan sembarangan memberi nomorku ke orang asing."

Momoi menatap lamat-lamat, mendapati nomor tak dikenal menyerang kotak pesan ponsel Aomine. Isinya tidak jauh dari kalimat-kalimat seperti;

_**Ini Momoi, yah? Kenalan yuk!** _

_**Malam ini langitnya gelap, tapi kalau ada kamu, pasti jadi ada bintang-bintangnya! Eh, langit malam memang gelap, ya.** _

_**Ah, jadi kepikiran manajer tim basket Touou terus, nih.** _

_**Maaf nih lupa ngenalin diri, aku Hayama Kotarou, itu yang nomor tujuh! Hehehe, kau kan sering menatapku kemarin, pasti tau!** _

_**Selamat malam Momoi-san, mimpiin aku ya~ nggak deh, mimpi indah ya~** _

_**Selamat pagi Momoi-san, semangat sekolahnya, ya!** _ _**Hari ini aku banyak PR, sedih :(** _

Momoi merutuk dalam hati, "Caper banget!" rutuknya pelan. Pantas saja Aomine marah berat, rupanya itu pesan nyasar yang isinya tidak penting sama sekali.

Momoi merinding, "Wa-wah, Dai-chan diteror..."

Aomine mendengus sebal, "Itu anak Rakuzan itu bisa-bisanya mengotori kotak pesanku."

"Aku tidak tahu, sumpah, Dai-chan! Aku juga ngeri sama itu orang..." teringat akan insiden nomor ponsel di pintu dan satu-satunya lelaki berparfum di luar gym.

Aomine mengangkat alis, "Kau tidak di-sms?"

Momoi menggeleng, "Tidak, kuharap juga jangan sampai..."

"Lalu, siapa yang memberi nomorku ke pengganggu itu?!" sekarang Aomine berang, dengan cepat ia menarik _slide_ hijau di layar dan merapatkan ponsel ke telinga, menunggu sambungan.

Momoi berpikir sejenak, "Di Rakuzan yang tahu nomorku kan cuma-"

"HEI, BERHENTI MENGIRIMKU SMS, SIALAN. INI BUKAN NOMOR SATSUKI, INI NOMORKU, AOMINE DAIKI! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGGANGGU, KUTONJOK MUKAMU!"

Momoi terlonjak, pun dengan teman-teman sekelas. Seisi ruangan menatap heran ke arah Aomine, Momoi langsung menguasai keadaan dengan berkata tidak apa-apa. Aomine sontak mematikan ponsel dan mendengus keras.

.

* * *

.

"Hmm, di waktu istirahat gini enaknya bilang apa, ya..." gumam Kotarou seraya berpangku tangan. Matanya langsung menangkap tujuh potong roti dengan berbagai rasa di meja, baru saja ia buru di kantin yang menyediakan stok makanan terbatas. Sebelum mengetik pesan, ia melirik ke arah Nebuya yang makan dengan rakus di mejanya, pun Reo yang melarangnya dengan mimik enggan.

"Hmm... selamat siang, Momoi-san, hari ini aku makan roti yang kubeli di kantin, lho! Kamu makan apa?" gumam Kotarou seraya mengetik pesan.

Reo menyahut, "Aku yakin perempuan itu _illfeel_ padamu, Kotarou."

"Aku mencoba perhatian, Reo-nee!" bantah Kotarou cepat, "Yosh, kirim-eh? Ditelepon? Momoi-san menelepon!"

Seketika Reo melotot, Nebuya apatis dan tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Aduh, deg-degan, nih," tampak ibu jari Kotarou bergetar, "kira-kira, Momoi-san mau bilang apa, ya..."

Reo menghela napas, " _Speaker_ , aku mau dengar."

Kotarou mengangguk, kemudian menjawab panggilan.

Yang keluar bukan suara lembut mendayu, tapi teriakan garang dari seorang pria yang mampu membekukan seisi kelas. Bahkan Nebuya sampai rela menjeda acara kunyahnya.

'Pip'

Kotarou langsung menekan ikon merah, jantungan.

"Gila, apa itu tadi, Reo-nee," katanya sambil menahan napas.

"Kau salah sambung," sahut Reo, sama kagetnya.

Nebuya sendawa, "Kau ngapain, Kotarou?"

Kotarou sampai tidak terpikir untuk merespon kawannya, ia kembali memaku ponsel sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Aomine Daiki? Ini nomor Aomine Daiki?_

_JADI SELAMA INI AKU NGEMODUSIN AOMINE?_

_Sialan Akashi_ , batinnya.

Reo tertawa anggun, "Ih, Sei-chan jahil juga, ya."

Kotarou panas, "Pantas saja! Aku heran kenapa Akashi semudah itu memberiku nomor, ternyata memang menipu! Sial, lah!"

Reo tertawa, Nebuya sedang memproses keadaan sambil menatap bergantian.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku."

Tiga orang yang duduk mengeliling satu meja persegi lantas menegang. Dengan gerak patah-patah ketiganya menoleh.

"Aku tidak marah atas penghinaanmu kepadaku, Hayama. Aku datang untuk membicarakan tim dengan Mibuchi."

"A-ah, tentu saja, ayo kita bicarakan, Sei-chan." Sang wakil kapten beranjak berdiri, bergegas mendorong punggung Akashi agar keluar dari ruang kelas.

Kotarou dan Nebuya bernapas lega. Meski Akashi bukan yang dulu, tetap saja mereka trauma akan serangan intimidasi baik langsung mau pun tidak langsung. Siapa tahu kaptennya kumat dan mereka dipaksa takluk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini," ujar Kotarou memandangi langit lewat jendela, melankolis seketika.

"Tadi aku makan satu rotimu, Kotarou."

"Hah? Ya... apa?! Sialan kau, Gorila!"

"Terima kasih, hehe."

"Aku tidak memujimu!"

.

.

.

**tbc**

 


	2. kenapa begitu sulit (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotarou hanya ingin tim basket Rakuzan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Akademi Touou, sekali lagi [[HayaMomo]]

Anime/Manga » Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ » **kenapa begitu sulit**  
---  
|  Author: siucchi |  1\. Chapter 1 2\. Chapter 2   
---|---  
| Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/General - Published: 03-29-16 - Updated: 03-29-16 | id:11867967  
---|---  
  
Sudah seminggu Hayama Kotarou meminta nomor Momoi ke Aomine. Sampai hari ini belum juga digubris. Momoi bukannya jahat, melihat teror pesan yang mampir di ponsel Aomine (sekarang sudah dihapus) itu membuatnya khawatir. Takut kalau harinya diganggu dengan serentetan pesan yang tidak sedikit meneror dan sungguh periferal.

Momoi juga tidak mengontak Akashi, sebab mantan kapten Teiko itu tak membalas pesan protesan Aomine sejak seminggu lalu. Maka Momoi mengurung niat dan semedi sendiri saja.

_Kasih gak ya kasih gak ya kasih gak ya_ -begitu polemik batinnya.

Selagi tim basket sedang latihan rutin, Momoi duduk tanpa memandang rekan-rekannya. Di tangannya ponsel Aomine bertengger, ditimbang-timbang.

Lintasan bola nyaris menabrak, langsung dipotong oleh tangkapan Aomine. Momoi terlonjak kaget, merasa bersalah karena tidak memerhatikan latihan. Aomine menyiratkan amarahnya lewat tatapan mata.

Sakurai Ryou berlari dari seberang, membungkuk berkali-kali, "Maaf, Momoi-san! Operanku meleset, maaf! Maafkan aku, Momoi-san! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Seharusnya aku berlatih lebih baik, maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Momoi beranjak berdiri, meringis, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakurai-kun..."

Wakamatsu menghampiri, "Kau juga, jangan bengong. Apa kau sakit? Kalau iya, kau boleh libur dulu."

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Momoi langsung menyahut.

_Dasar anak Rakuzan, mengganggu aktivitas manajer tim Touou saja_ , batin Momoi, sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

.

* * *

.

"Aku mohon, Akashi!"

Hayama Kotarou sampai bersimpuh di hadapan Akashi Seijuurou, tidak jarang juga bersujud sambil memohon. Sang kapten tidak mengindahkan, tetap fokus menembak bola ke arah _ring_.

Reo dan Nebuya tetap apatis. Kotarou kalau ada maunya, ada-ada saja tindakannya.

"Kumohon, Akashi! Ayo buat proposal! Aku deh yang buat! Ayo latih tanding dengan Akademi Touou sekali lagi!"

Dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak perlu menuruti kemauan anggotanya. Mana ada sejarahnya Rakuzan mengadakan latih tanding dengan sekolah yang sama dalam jangka waktu kurang satu tahun. Bahkan lebih parahnya, kurang satu bulan.

Permintaan Hayama Kotarou sangat konyol, Akashi bersikap bijaksana dengan menolak ajuannya.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu dikuasi ego, Hayama. Bangunlah, minggu depan kita latih tanding dengan Universitas Kyoto."

"Aku tahu! Makanya-"

"Bangun."

Kotarou bergidik. Kalau sudah intensitas suara Akashi membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, maka tak ada lagi rayuan yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Reo menariknya bangun, "Jangan manja, Kotarou. Cepat latihan, lawan kita minggu depan itu bukan tim biasa."

Kotarou melenguh, "Tapi sebelumnya kita menang lawan anak kuliahan, kan."

"Jangan meremehkan lawan," Reo mengoper bola, "nah, sekarang perbaiki kekuranganmu. Fokus, hei, fokus."

"A-ada pesan! Ponselku bunyi, sebentar, Reo-nee!"

Reo mendengus, Kotarou berlari menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan. Buru-buru membuka tas dan melihat ponsel.

Entah kenapa bibirnya ikut membentuk kurva. Kalau paras Kotarou sudah berubah, senyumnya mengembang, aura bahagianya menguar, maka hari ini Hayama Kotarou berada di kemampuan terbaiknya.

.

.

.

**kenapa begitu sulit**

**an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**i gain no profit**

**PS : you are reading a crack pair fanfiction, Hayama Kotarou x Momoi Satsuki! XD**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Momoi sudah tidak berdebar lagi. Sampai malam ini ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan anak Rakuzan di luar sana. Karena tidak bisa membiarkan si anak Rakuzan mengganggu Aomine, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk mengontak langsung. Mengirim pesan dan meminta Hayama Kotarou langsung menghubunginya ke nomor ini.

_Fast_ _respon_ , Momoi sampai tak enak hati kalau tidak membalas kilat juga.

Rupanya Kotarou tidak secaper pesan-pesan yang meneror Aomine. Momoi merasa anak Rakuzan bernomor tujuh itu asik juga. Apa pun yang diungkit Momoi, nyambung saja dengan Kotarou. Rasa-rasanya seperti Kotarou sangat pintar membawa diri. Supel, ramah, pandai bersosialisasi.

Sore tadi, setelah tim basket mengusaikan latihan rutin, atas dukungan teman seperjuangan sebagai manajer, Momoi akhirnya memberanikan diri mengontak Hayama Kotarou. Mengirimnya pesan dengan iming-iming minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan si Anak Rakuzan, juga meminta Kotarou untuk mengirim apologi ke Aomine. Dan secepat kilat permintaannya disetujui.

Momoi merasa bersalah karena sudah ngeri duluan. Apa boleh buat, tatapannya memang menakutkan. Sewaktu latih tanding di Rakuzan, Kotarou menatapnya lamat-lamat seperti hendak memangsa. Belum lagi gigi taring yang menyembul ketika mulutnya terbuka.

Kalau sudah disuguhi pandangan seperti itu, gadis mana yang tidak takut?

Sebelum tidur, Momoi mengakhiri kegiatan berbalas pesannya.

Dibalas oleh Hayama;

_**Aku akan senang sekali kalau besok Momoi-san mau chattingan denganku lagi. Baiklah, selamat malam.** _

Momoi mengulas senyum, mematikan layar ponselnya, menarik selimut, memejam mata.

Setidaknya, _satu beban_ berkurang.

.

* * *

.

Mibuchi Reo mendapati wajah temannya sumringah. Kabar baik itu masih berlangsung hingga sekarang. Hayama Kotarou menggebor-geborkan hubungannya dengan manajer tim basket Akademi Touou secara berlebihan, padahal _cuma teman_. Reo mau tidak mau harus mau terikut bahagia. Nebuya hanya menguap, selain makan tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Di kelas pun Kotarou suka iseng-iseng lirik ponsel. Reo memerhatikan gelagatnya. Kadang itu anak mukanya bahagia, kadang menekuk.

Ketika latihan rutin pun Kotarou suka iseng menghampiri _bench_. Ketika dilarang Akashi, ia tidak lagi mendekati tasnya.

Reo bersuara, "Jangan kelewatan, Kotarou. Kita sedang berlatih."

"Aku tahu, Reo-nee!" Kotarou tertawa.

"Kau daritadi bolak-balik terus."

"Sekarang sudah tidak, kok, hehehe!"

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Benar! Momoi-san juga latihan kan jam segini, kami sepakat untuk tidak melihat hape!"

Ternyata itu alasannya.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun begitu. Kotarou terkadang terlihat sangat kuat, kadang juga uring-uringan, bergantung pada suasana hatinya. Akashi pernah menegur, Reo berkali-kali berpetuah. Kalau sudah diprotes Kotarou pasti balik lagi, lincah lagi, mencetak poin lagi.

Hingga tiba hari di mana mereka akan berangkat ke Universitas Kyoto, menghadiri undangan latih tanding dengan tim senior.

Kotarou sudah berkabar dengan Momoi, bahkan hampir seluruh aktivitasnya ia selalu memberi tahu. Hampir semua anggota tim basket mengetahui hubungan Kotarou dengan manajer tim Touou. Rekan-rekannya bilang Kotarou berlebihan, Kotarou bilang, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

Anggota lapis dua menyenggol siku Kotarou, menyelutuk, "Lalu, apa kabar mantanmu yang sekelas denganku itu?"

Kotarou menoleh, "Oh, dia, aku masih komunikasi, kok!"

"Iya, tau sih... manajer Touou itu orang jauh, lho, kau jangan membuatnya seperti mantanmu itu, Kotarou."

Kotarou terkekeh, "Mana mungkin, Momoi-san itu spesial! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Si mantanmu itu juga pada pandangan pertama, kan."

Kotarou masih tertawa, melanjutkan _chat_ dengan Momoi sembari naik kereta, menuju universitas Kyoto.

Teman-temannya, termasuk para junior, ikut serta mendukung hubungan Kotarou dengan gadis nun jauh di luar sana.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Momoi Satsuki sudah berkali-kali bilang ke Hayama Kotarou, sudahi dulu _chat_ nya, fokus ke pertandingan. Mentang-mentang kondisi kaptennya sudah lebih baik, Kotarou jadi tidak tegas lagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Suka lalai dan kadang tidak mematuhi aturan.

_Selama aku menang, tidak apa-apa, kan?_

Pesannya kemarin membuat Momoi tertegun. Memang benar, Rakuzan hanya mengalami kekalahan saat winter cup tahun lalu, sisanya tidak lagi. Motto tim mereka bangkit lagi, semakin membaik. Tapi Momoi tidak ingin disalahkan juga kalau ia jadi penyebab perubahan kondisi hati mau pun mental Kotarou.

Sayang sekali hari ini Aomine Daiki membatalkan acaranya untuk membeli sepatu basket baru. Momoi jadi tidak punya aktivitas di hari minggu cerah ini.

Padahal sudah menolak ajakan karaoke bersama teman sekelas, bisa-bisanya Aomine juga batal. Sekarang Momoi jadi _bete_ sendiri. Kotarou tidak lagi membalas pesan-karena ia sedang latih tanding dengan tim senior di Universitas Kyoto.

Maka, dengan dandanan yang sama ketika Momoi bersiap-siap untuk menemani Aomine belanja sepatu, Momoi segera bergegas ke luar rumah dan menghampiri rumah tetangganya. Memanggil Aomine, dan nyelonong masuk karena tidak dijawab.

Kedua orangtua Aomine bekerja, sering dinas ke luar kota, maka tugas Momoi juga untuk membangunkan Aomine kalau orangtuanya tidak di rumah. Sehingga tidak heran kalau Momoi punya kunci serep rumah teman sepermainannya.

Di ruang tamu, Aomine sedang tidur dengan urakannya. Urat marah tampak mencoret pelipis si gadis.

"Dai-chan! Ini sudah siang!" pikaunya.

Yang tertidur di sofa tidak menyambut, sudah bosan dengan gelegar suara yang sering mampir ke telinga untuk sekadar menyahut.

Momoi melangkahi beragam majalah dewasa yang terserak di lantar, menyerocos panjang sambil mengutuki Aomine, juga meminta agar kawannya segera tobat.

Remote AC di atas bupet segera diraih, tombol merah dipencet. Setelahnya Momoi membuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi-hampir-siang menembus retina, menyalak Aomine yang langsung terlonjak seketika.

Momoi mendengus, selembar kaos di kursi segera dilempar.

Aomine mengucek mata seraya menangkap pemberian Momoi. Tanpa perlu mengenakan garmen, ia menguap lebar, masih duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Aku kesal karena Dai-chan tiba-tiba membatalkan janji, padahal aku sudah bangun pagi. Tapi ternyata itu semua karena Dai-chan begadang semalam dan kesiangan hari ini!" omelnya.

Aomine memangku kaos ke pundak, menguap sekali lagi, "Apa boleh buat, semalam aku bertemu Tetsu dan Kagami."

"Eeeh?!" Alarm imajiner langsung menyalak keras di benak Momoi. "Te-Te-Tetsu-kun?!"

"Aku _one_ _on_ _one_ sampai malam, jadi telat."

"Kenapa Dai-chan tidak mengajakku?!"

Aomine mengintip dari sebelah matanya yang terpejam, mendecak, "Aku ke luar jam sepuluh untuk beli makan."

Momoi merengut, paham akan kelogisan alasan Aomine. Tapi tetap saja, tidak adil kalau hanya Aomine yang bertemu Kuroko.

Aomine meregangkan tubuh, menguap lagi, "Aku masih ngantuk."

"Tidak, kau harus bangun!"

"Kan hari ini batal."

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, Dai-chan?!"

"Apa sih, merepotkan."

Sumbu kesabaran Momoi tidak terbatas. Menghadapi Aomine yang seperti ini sudah seperti bernapas.

"Hari ini aku senggang, Dai-chan. Mumpung sudah bangun, ayo kita ke pusat kota saja, sekalian aku mau beli sesuatu." sahut Momoi seraya menghela napas.

Aomine terdiam, tatap setengah sadarnya menyelidik. Momoi tak gentar adu sorot, isyarat perang dingin. Tapi segera digugurkan oleh Aomine yang selalu mengalah. Sembari berdiri ia merentangkan tangan, "Pinjam hapemu."

Momoi mengerutkan dahi, "Buat apa?"

Aomine tahu, tidak biasanya Momoi menahan diri. Apalagi cuma sekadar pinjam _handphone_.

"Lihat jam."

Hampir di seluruh ruangan rumah Aomine jamnya mati, kehabisan baterai. Momoi sampai lupa kalau ia ingin memperbaharui dayanya.

Layar ponsel ditunjukkan, tapi masih dalam pegangan. Tidak biasanya Momoi menahan, Aomine penasaran.

"Mana, sini," katanya sambil merebut.

Momoi lantas memekik pelan, rupanya khawatir ponselnya diambil aih.

Aomine mengernyit. Jelas ada yang aneh.

Maka dengan cepat _handphone_ teman sepermainan diambil paksa, dilayangkan ke atas (Momoi berusaha menggapai) dan tatap Aomine mengacu ke notifikasi pesan.

"Dai-chan, apa sih, kembalikan!"

Sebenarnya Aomine Daiki tidak peduli kepada siapa Satsuki berkirim pesan, tapi gelagatnya yang berusaha menyembunyikan ini membuatnya penasaran.

"Dai-chan!"

Pesan dibuka, Aomine mengerutkan dahi.

Ini si Anak Rakuzan.

Entah kenapa terlihat semakin dekat.

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine mengerjap, ponsel di tangan spontan direbut. Momoi sampai melompat demi menggapainya, apalagi Aomine sempat merasa ada sesuatu yang membentur tubuhnya ketika si gadis berontak.

Sambil mendekap ponselnya di dada, Momoi mengerut cemas, "Izin dulu dong kalau mau pinjam..." gumamnya sambil melirik layar, "ah! Kepencet _calling_!"

Aomine mengurut tengkuk. _Astaga, sejak kapan Satsuki berani main rahasia padaku._

.

* * *

.

Setelah istirahat sepuluh menit, kuarter tiga dimulai. Hayama Kotarou sangat semangat menumbangkan lawan. Karena semakin cepat Rakuzan menang, semakin cepat pula ponsel kembali ke tangan. Kotarou tidak ada habisnya memikirkan kalimat-kalimat dramatis untuk mengabarkan kemenangannya atas tim senior.

Terlihat berang wajah lawan yang menghadapi Kotarou. Giringan bola diselesaikan, lalu dioper ke Reo yang langsung menembak tiga poin.

Akashi sesekali memberi perintah, semua yang mematuhi dipastikan mampu mencetak angka.

Peluit ditiup, istirahat dua menit sebelum memasuki kuarter terakhir.

Tim basket Rakuzan segera melepas lelah sejenak. Menerima sodoran handuk dan meneguk minuman isotonik. Sang pelatih masih berceramah sama.

Kotarou iseng mengintip ponsel, mendapati sebuah _missed_ _call_ dari Momoi Satsuki. Dahinya langsung terlipat, sementara tidak ada seuntai pesan pun yang masuk setelah panggilan itu.

Ia lantas menarik _slide_ hijau dan kembali mengontak. Dalam hati meracau banyak kata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Momoi-san menelepon?

Shirogane Eiji berdehem, Mibuchi Reo langsung mendecak dan mengomel.

Kotarou tetap tidak peduli. Atensinya tercurah penuh ke operator di seberang yang berkata, nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab.

Dan Kotarou merutuk sendirian.

"Hayama." sahut Akashi akhirnya.

Peluit ditiup, kuarter empat dimulai.

Alih-alih bertekad menang, Kotarou justru ikut beranjak karena ingin berkata, "Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi."

Kali ini Reo benar-benar berang, tapi masih berusaha ditahan, "Letakkan ponselmu, Kotarou."

"Momoi-san meneleponku, ini aneh sekali. Dia tahu aku sedang tanding, tapi kenapa? Pasti sesuatu terjadi, kan." sahut Kotarou cepat.

"Hayama," panggil Akashi lagi. Berniat memberi teguran, tapi langsung direduksi.

"Aku tidak tenang, sumpah. Aku keluar sebentar, ya? Kita sudah unggul sepuluh poin, maaf, ya!"

Punggung si nomor tujuh refleks dijerat Akashi, merah membara membakar tatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Kotarou melepas cengkraman tangan kaptennya, balik menatap tajam, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Akashi!"

"Kembali ke lapangan. Sekarang." ujar Akashi tajam, penuh penekanan.

"Kita sudah unggul! Bahkan tanpa aku-"

"Aku tidak memimpin orang _idiot_ di tim ini. Tunjukkan kehormatanmu di hadapan semua orang. Jangan kekanakan."

Peluit tanda peringatan ditujukan ke Rakuzan.

Merasa direndahkan, Kotarou menyorot intens, "Apa gunanya kau belajar simpati dan empati kalau kau tidak mampu menerapkannya?!"

"Kotarou!" sergah Reo langsung, menahan bahu Akashi yang baru saja akan memangkas jarak untuk memberi pelajaran pada anggota timnya.

Kotarou berniat mencari pembelaan, tapi paras yang ditampilkan Reo sungguh berbeda.

"Duduk di sana, sekarang."

Pemain bernomor punggung tujuh itu bergeming, menahan napas. Nada suara Reo-nee tidak lagi ringan. Itu artinya Mibuchi Reo kelewat marah.

"Kau, gantikan Kotarou sekarang," sahut Reo seraya menunjuk seorang anggota lain di _bench_ , lalu menoleh ke Akashi, melembutkan wajah, "tidak apa kan, Sei-chan?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepala, berbalik pergi, "Ayo menangkan ini."

Kotarou melihat seorang pemain yang menggantikannya bersiap penuh semangat. Dibanding dirinya yang termakan emosi karena satu hal abu-abu, Kotarou tidak ubahnya bagai orang _idiot_ seperti yang baru saja disebut Akashi.

"Duduk, dinginkan kepalamu." sahut pelatih.

Kotarou menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendaratkan tubuh di bangku besi. Memijat pelipis, menyadari kesalahannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi-ke Tokyo? Jelas-jelas ia tidak pernah ke ibukota sejak berkomunikasi dengan manajer tim Touou. Setan dari mana yang memaksanya menuruti ego?

Kotarou merasa bodoh sendiri. Benar-benar _idiot_. Akashi tidak pernah salah, Kotarou memang yang salah.

Sekarang ia menonton pertandingan dari bangku cadangan. Seharusnya jiwa dan raganya bersemangat di tengah sana. Hanya karena hal konyol yang dibuatnya sendiri, sekarang ia merana.

Hayama Kotarou tahu ia harus meminta maaf. Kalau sampai tim Rakuzan membenci Momoi karena keterlaluannya sikap Kotarou, bukan hanya ia yang menanggung beban, tapi juga mencoreng nama baik orang lain.

Dari bangku besi ia menonton, menyesali tindakan barusan. Berharap seandainya waktu bisa diulang.

Peluit ditiup panjang, latih tanding usai.

Seluruh atensi jatuh ke papan poin, kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Rakuzan. Kotarou tentu tahu, tanpa ia di sana pun timnya pasti menang.

Satu persatu rekan yang menginjak lapangan kini mendarat di sampingnya. Kotarou menggigit bibir, mengepal tangan, bersuara dengan vibra samar, "Maafkan aku..."

Akashi hanya melirik, selebihnya ia mengisi waktu dengan meneguk minuman isotonik.

Reo yang duduk tepat di sampingnya menyahut, "Lain kali kendalikan dirimu."

Nebuya mengambil tepat di pinggir bangku agar bisa bersebelahan dengan Kotarou, "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tak kusangka sangat bodoh," kekehnya sembari mengusap keringat di kepala.

Kotarou terprovokasi, langsung mendelik tajam ke Nebuya, "Kau lebih bodoh, Gorila! Kerjamu hanya makan!"

"Aku memang Gorila, haha."

"Siapa yang memujimu..." Kotarou mendengus.

Reo mengulas senyum tipis, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kotarou. Bisa saja itu khilaf, kan? Kepencet, atau iseng. Namanya juga wanita, yang seperti itu sangat biasa." sahutnya, seolah tahu seluk beluk wanita dan berbagai permasalahannya.

Kotarou menundukkan kepala, membenarkan Reo, menyesal dalam hati. "Ya, Reo-nee, aku terlalu cepat mengira. Maaf."

"Asal jangan diulangi," tambah Reo mendelik.

Selanjutnya Hayama Kotarou menyampaikan maaf ke Akashi, pelatih, dan seluruh tim basket Rakuzan karena sudah mengecewakan mereka.

Kini mereka beranjak keluar gedung, menuju bus sekolah yang sudah menunggu di gerbang.

Kotarou mengakselerasi langkah hingga sepadan dengan tempo sang kapten, "Akashi!"

Menunggu anggota tim masuk ke dalam bus, Akashi menoleh, "Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf, bukan Momoi-san yang salah. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku tahu."

Kotarou mengerut, tidak puas, "Apa?"

Hingga saatnya mereka yang tersisa, pelatih menyuruh agar keduanya masuk ke dalam bus.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat-di mana Kotarou harus mengalah karena lagi-lagi Reo-nee mengambil posisi di samping Akashi, Kotarou tetap mengajak bincang dari jok belakang, "Ada yang kau sembunyikan, Akashi?"

Akashi sedang mengecek notifikasi pesan di ponselnya saat Kotarou berniat memasok informasi.

"Aku mengerti kau tahu, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu." selidik Kotarou.

Ponsel dimatikan, Akashi mematri seringai tipis, "Manajer yang kau sukai itu sudah punya orang yang disuka."

Satu alis terangkat, Kotarou agak enggan menjawab, "Si _Ace_ Touou itu?"

"Bukan."

"Hah? Lalu siapa?"

"Kalau kau penasaran, coba cari tahu."

"Haaah? Jangan bilang kau mau menipuku lagi?!"

Di sebelahnya Reo terkekeh. Hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga kalau sudah mendapati kaptennya menunjukkan seringai. Sei-chan yang _seperti_ _ini_ yang membuatnya kesemsem separuh jiwa.

Kotarou meloloskan punggungnya ke sandaran jok, melirik Nebuya yang sibuk mengisi nutrisi demi mengembalikan kebugarannya.

Menghela napas sejenak, Kotarou kini memaku langit dari balik kaca bening. Menerawang, mengagumi gores tinta putih yang mencoret dirgantara. Memikirkan, cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Momoi Satsuki hanya untuknya seorang.

Masalah orang yang disukai, pasti ada, tinggal bagaimana Kotarou bisa menggeser posisinya saja. Sekarang ia berpikir dalam-dalam.

Entah kenapa begitu sulit. Padahal jarak sudah dikikis lewat internet. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi halangan.

Tapi...

Bibir tegas yang menampilkan secuil taring melengkung.

Hayama Kotarou hanya perlu mengikis sendiri, pergi ke Tokyo dan menemui _nya_.

Mungkin besok, atau lusa. Tentunya setelah diskusi dan sesuai kesepakatan tim basket Rakuzan.

.

.

.

**XXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih udah baca! xDD buat temen-temen yang kesemsem, ayooo ikutan buat ff HayaMomo /woy
> 
> Yang penting kokoro ini terpuaskan :'))) pokoknya hatur nuhun sangat yah udah baca sampai di sini! xDD

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : setting Canon, kurang lebih 1 tahun setelah Winter Cup
> 
> makasih udah baca xDDD


End file.
